Amanda
by Icy Trent
Summary: After Amanda and Lara's last run-in, Amanda decided to leave her old life behind. Instead, she chose to become a vampire slayer. Of course, she never planned on coming to Forks... Or to get wrapped up in something bigger than her last adventure.


_I do not own Twilight, that is property of Stephanie Meyers. I do not own Tomb Raider either. That is property of Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. Of course, I wish Core Design was still a part of the picture._

Ice. That's all I felt. All around me and running through my veins.

Lara left me to die- Twice. She had no idea how much that hurt me.

No more. Never again. I will not become another victim, especially not a vampire's victim.

My name is Amanda Evert, and I am now a vampire slayer.

It all started four months ago, after Lara and I escaped from Hellheim. I decided to look into the mysterious reports of sightings of strange creatures throughout the Midwest. What I found shocked me.

Vampires, and werewolves, are... Real. Just as real as you and I are. I don't know how to describe the horror and shock I felt when I first discovered this shocking truth.

I never thought that they were real, and I've fought demons, the undead, and an Atlantian 'god'.

Of course, explaining how I met and found out about them would be a nice start, now wouldn't it?

All right, so here it goes...

**_August 9th... _****_11:45 PM_****_._**

The dead hour. That's what some people call midnight, when the dead would roam the earth. I don't believe in it, though. The dead usually have to be exposed to Eitr or something close to it to start roaming, but what do I know?

Like any other slayer-in-training, I was armed with wooden stakes, lighters, my Wraith Stone, a flashlight, and a gun, hoping that I wouldn't have any run-ins with the dead or undead tonight. The full moon that was out was not reassuring though.

I crept slowly through the graveyard, waiting for vampires to leap out from behind tombstones and shout "Boo!" or for werewolves to start baying at the full moon. The old woman I had spoken with had warned me of such things happening.

_Vampires and werewolves,_ I snorted. _What a ridiculous thought._

Yet, even as I walked, I could feel doubt creeping slowly up my spine.

_But... What if they are real? I wasn't supposed to live back in that cave-in at __Paraiso__, and __Hellheim__ should not have been real, yet all of that did happen._

I shook my head to clear my train of thoughts.

_No! This is not the time to be thinking such things. I have more important work to do, like debunking the stupid rumors about vampires, werewolves, and such!_ I snapped at myself.

My flashlight began to flicker as I stopped before going out entirely. "Dammit." I swore as hit it against my palm several times.

A slight rustling sounded behind me as I gasped before whipping around. Suddenly my flashlight returned to life, shedding some light on the shadows in the graveyard.

"There is no such thing as vampires," I said crossly before turning around again.

"AH!" I screamed as I leapt back, a man standing there when just seconds ago he hadn't been.

One look at the way he stood there and my free hand flew to my Wraith Stone at my neck. "Stay back, I'm warning you." I said as I backed away as quickly as I dared move.

He looked up at me with a smug smile, his eyes crimson when they shouldn't have been. Well, that was the least of my problems, right? Who cares if he wanted to wear crimson-colored contacts or not?

"You shouldn't be out here, alone, on a night like this." He said as he began circling me. I had stopped next to an eight-feet-high angel statue. "There can be dangerous things in a graveyard. Isn't that right my love?" He asked as he went behind the statue.

"That's right, James." A redheaded female breathed as she separated herself from the shadows. I narrowed my eyes at her as she chuckled. "Look at this one. So brave, so naïve."

I bared my teeth at her. "I know what you two are. You two are some stupid teenagers looking for a fight in a graveyard. Well, keep it up and you've got one coming."

She stopped before laughing, a musical sound. That's what made me really angry.

"What's so funny?" I growled, the stone trembling in my grip.

As she stopped laughing and leveled her crimson gaze on me, I began to wonder if I was tempting fate- And not my fate either.

"You," she said as she began circling me as well. "You that you're so strong with your little necklace and your gun and stakes. Well, let me tell you something," with that she disappeared into the shadows. "We don't scare easily..." She whispered and I suddenly whipped around, triggering the stone.

I stumbled back as I held my hand up, the female only a few feet away from me as my hand began to glow with the power coming from the stone.

"Stay back. I'm warning you," I said as I carefully looked around for her boyfriend. Where was he anyway? "You people are crazy!" I snapped.

She stopped, a disgusted look on her face. " 'Human'?" She echoed before chuckling. "Did you hear that James?" She turned towards the statue. "She thinks we're human.

A dark chuckle sounded as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "Yes, Victoria, I heard that."

A shadow separated itself from the statue's shadow, making me back away even further as my eyes narrowed. "So if you two aren't humans then..." I stopped. "You're vam- AH!" I screamed as they lunged for me, my baby lunging out at them at that exact moment. Must I remind you that my baby is a large shadow demon?

The two stopped and stared up at it as it roared. Needing no further incentive, I took off for the other side of the graveyard, suddenly not in the mood to go vampire- Or werewolf- Hunting.

It took me a while, but I eventually found my car again, the hulking black SUV blatantly obvious on the empty dirt road.

I climbed into the SUV, slamming the door before buckling my seatbelt and turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life before I concentrated, calling my baby back to its stone before I left. Once I was sure it had returned, I left that place far behind.

_Well, this night could not have gotten anymore interesting. _I thought with a wry grin as I passed a sign. **You are now leaving Lawrence. **_Good,_ I thought.


End file.
